


Ice Cream Incident

by CorruptedSmile



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedSmile/pseuds/CorruptedSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew and Charlie go for ice cream. Stickiness ensues. Then stickiness of another kind ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have it said before, but I’ll say it again: I don’t own anything you recognise, I probably do own everything you don't recognise and I’m not making any profit from this story.
> 
> ‘Buffy: the Vampire Slayer’ belongs to Joss Whedon, Twentieth Century Fox and others. And I’ll let you in on a little secret, I’m not J.K. Rowling nor am I the company Warner Bros. This means I don’t own ‘Harry Potter’. Because if I did, I would have done things very differently. Such as not killing Fred. *glares at J.K. Rowling*

**Story: Ice Cream Incident**

 

What happened that day became known later the Ice Cream Incident by everyone but them. Not them, because it had turned out rather well even though it hadn’t seemed like it, they thought. It wasn’t near to being an incident as that word held a rather negative connotation to them. Unfortunately not everyone thought of the word *incident* in the same way as they did and so that entire day had been lumped with that word.

\---

** Flashback **

Diagon Alley

They had both been tired and cranky after having spent hours amongst annoying clerks, crying babies, yelling children, haggard-looking mothers and all other things and people that made shopping a horrible experience. In short, the entire day had been one awful experience after the other. The minute Charlie suggested getting an ice cream, though, they should have expected something to go horribly wrong.

The fact that Andrew half-jokingly asked out loud what else could go wrong that day probably didn’t help. Everyone knows, after all, that you never think let alone ask such things out loud, because that’s when things take a turn for the really ugly.

It started innocent enough with the ice cream melting more rapidly than should be possible seeing as it was a) wizarding ice cream, b) put in special glasses with cooling spells on them and c) a wizarding establishment that had special cooling charms woven into the very building to help the ice cream remain cold. The melting ice cream soon had them covered from head to toe, though—and yes, you should take that statement literally. Streaks of ice cream could be found in their hair, dollops on their noses, smears around the mouths and small spots on their shirts, trousers and even their shoes. By the time they had eaten most of their ice cream, they were—quite frankly—a mess. They were such a mess that even a cleaning charm couldn’t get rid of all the sticky stuff.

They had had it with their shopping spree. The sun had been slowly frying their brains, they were irritated beyond all belief by all the people scurrying around Diagon Alley that day, they had been at an ungodly early hour that day to try to beat the heat and now they were also sticky everywhere. In their opinion it was finally time to go home and do nothing for the rest of the day.

\---

Andrew’s Flat

By the time they got to Andrew’s flat, the tension that had been building up in them during their shopping spree in Diagon Alley had turned into a different kind of tension. Slowly they both made their way towards the bathroom; the unspoken thought of sharing a shower hanging between them.

Opening the door leading to the bathroom, they went in and turned to look at each other; desire freely burning in their eyes. Locking eyes, the tension between went up another notch. And that despite the ridiculous sight they both made, smeared in ice cream. Lust really did make people blind.

Slowly they circled one another until Charlie, fed up with their dancing around, crowded Andrew against the closed bathroom door. Looking straight into Charlie’s eyes, Andrew put his right hand on Charlie’s shoulder while putting his left on his waist. In response, Charlie drew Andrew closer to him by putting a single hand in his neck and tilted his head downwards. Their lips met in a soft kiss that belied the urgency that was burning through their bodies.

Still kissing, they reached for the other’s belt, opening it, pulling it through the loops and dropping it on the floor. Suddenly soft open-mouthed kisses and unhurried caresses weren’t enough anymore; they gave in to the need coursing through them. Hands scrambled to open the flies; pushing the trousers to the floor and stepping out of them while they continued to kiss. Buttoned shirts were torn open without care; buttons flew everywhere, pinging against the walls and the floor and bouncing back. Hands slid shirts of the shoulders, dropping them carelessly on the floor.

Parting for a second, their boxers were slid down. And then they were naked. For a brief second neither moved; only looking at the other as if they hadn’t seen each other before. Both moved closer again; Charlie backing Andrew towards the shower. A giggle escaped Andrew when he hit the closed shower stall; caught up as he had been in the kisses Charlie bestowed on him, he had forgotten to open the door. Pulling away briefly, Charlie grinned down at him.

By unspoken agreement Andrew turned to face the wall while Charlie picked up the bottle of lube they kept close. For a single moment Charlie stopped to look at Andrew. Because a wet Andrew was a sight to behold. Sighing in pleasure at the sight his boyfriend made, he stepped closer again and slicked up his fingers of his right hand before reaching for Andrew.

\---

“Andrew? Where are you? I need to talk to you. Like now.”

Dawn took a quick glance around the empty living room. One could never be certain when it came to Andrew. Once she had come in unannounced and had seen Andrew hanging from a chandelier, covered in green body paint and wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. Don’t ask her why he was hanging from it, dressed like that, because she hadn’t stopped to ask. She had simply walked out again.

‘Right, getting back on topic,’ she thought.

She zoomed in on the noise of running water and wandered to the bathroom.

“Andrew? Are you finished yet? You’d better not have drowned in there. Getting other people to move into a place where someone died is not easy, you know. And we don’t want Giles to have to go through that kind of paperwork, do we? Andrew? You there?”

Curious about the lack of answer, she pushed open the bathroom door. What she saw made her stop and stare. The steam filling the bathroom nearly obscured her view, but she still saw enough to know what Andrew was going. What he was doing with Charlie. What Charlie was doing to Andrew. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open.

Charlie’s hips flexing at a steady pace. Andrew’s hands scrambling to hold on to something, but failing as the walls were empty of anything even resembling support. Charlie gripping Andrew’s hips hard. Andrew pushing back against Charlie. Andrew opening his mouth and gasping for air. Charlie dipping his head and nipping at Andrew’s neck and shoulders; marking him for all to see. Andrew bending his head and resting his forehead against the slippery, wet tiled wall.

She gasped at a loud drawn-out moan from Andrew and flushed a bright red as what she was seeing finally made it through to her after her brief moment of stunned surprise. Turning around on her heel, she slammed the bathroom door shut and ran out of Andrew’s flat.

\---

Charlie stopped and pulled out slightly in order to look curiously at the closed door.

Turning around at the sudden lack of action, Andrew asked in a demanding voice, “What do you think you’re doing?! Why did you stop?!”

“I think I heard the door slam shut,” Charlie answered.

Obediently Andrew turned throw his own look at the door; then he turned his head slightly and looked up at Charlie. “Whoever it was, they’re not here anymore.”

Charlie smirked. “Is that a not-so-subtle hint about finishing what I started?”

Andrew grinned back. “What do you think?”

“I think that I need to find a way to shut you up again, because you’ve gotten mouthy again.”

Squeezing his inner muscles, Andrew said impishly, “And I think you know of a perfectly good way to accomplish that.”

Charlie groaned and bit his lip.

‘This man is going to be the death of me one day,’ he thought while slowly pushing back in, ‘but what a way to go.’

** End Flashback **

 

 **End of “Ice Cream Incident”.**

**Author's Note:**

> In response to challenge 3136: “Andrew Needs a Date” by LiastraLee.
> 
> Pairing: Andrew/Charlie.
> 
> Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


End file.
